<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Me Close by MarchnoGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766753">Keep Me Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl'>MarchnoGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animagus Harry Potter, Auror Harry Potter, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, HP Animagus Fest 2021, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Knotting, M/M, Or Is he?, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Teasing, no bestiality, uptight draco malfoy, white wolf harry potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is always tidy. Perfect. Not a strand of hair out of place.<br/>Enter Harry Potter and a certain quality of his...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Animagus Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Me Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts">Ladderofyears</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I saw this prompt I couldn't resist it. Love me some hot and tender knotting! Hope you'll like it, dear Emma :)</p><p>Thanks to my great betas who helped me at the very last minute, P and M. </p><p>(I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, obviously).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trembling. Sweaty. Cheeks red, lips shamelessly apart, wanton, hair messily spread around his head.</p><p>Draco Malfoy rarely looks like this.</p><p>Draco Malfoy <em>never</em> looks like this.</p><p>It’s always driven Harry crazy. How he’d always look in order, hair perfect, not a strand out of place. Suit perfectly tailored, shoes shiny, not a single wrinkle on his shirts.</p><p>He never loses his patience now. His voice is always controlled, calm, toned down.</p><p>It makes Harry’s skin prickle. How easy it is for Malfoy to look so put together and how easy it is for Harry to always look debauched, just fucked, messy and scrawny.</p><p>“Potter,” Malfoy had said the first time they’d met again at one of the thousands of ministry galas, in his impeccably refined tone. “Nice to see you here.”</p><p><em>Nice to see you here? </em>Like. Seriously?!</p><p>Harry’s temples almost exploded right there from his increasing blood pressure.</p><p>His heart thumped hard, told him to punch the git. <em>Nice</em> his arse!</p><p>So, he tried. To look like the better man too. To put their past aside.</p><p>He nodded to Malfoy, then disappeared to the nearest drinks point.</p><p>Spent the rest of the night loathing him. Scowling at the way his suit trousers hugged that perky arse, at the way his perfect lips only turned slightly up in a kind but modest smile, the way he’d walk around looking like a fucking model.</p><p>Like he belonged there.</p><p>Amongst the people who won the war.</p><p>Amongst the people who saved his sorry, pert, round, kissable, arse.</p><p>Right. So, there he stayed. Hating him and desperately wanting to get into his pants at the same time.</p><p>By the end of the night, he was bent over his sofa, Malfoy behind him, his cock pumping mercilessly inside Harry.</p><p>And still.</p><p>Malfoy had not one hair out of place.</p><p>Still. His hands were always just at the right place, at the right time— around Harry’s waist when he thought he couldn’t take the brutal pace anymore, rubbing at the small of his back when he needed soothing, tugging at his hair when he craved dominance.</p><p>Still. Malfoy’s kisses were always just right, with the perfect amount of tongue, the perfect angle.</p><p>Harry hated it.</p><p>“Your problem—” Malfoy had whispered that first night into Harry’s ear, right when he was starting to doubt his decision-making skills.</p><p>“—is that you can’t control your emotions. You let them rule you.”</p><p>It was true. It made Harry moan pitifully when he heard Malfoy saying it.</p><p>“I could tell you wanted me by every move you made. Every breath, every gaze.”</p><p>Harry came, crying out Malfoy's name. Malfoy had only tightened his hold on Harry’s hips, smirked in the crook of his neck as he stilled inside him and filled him with his warm come.</p><p>He was never loud. He was never uncontrolled. Even when they’d finished and he’d just fucked Harry hard and fast in one of the bathroom stalls of the Auror department, he would always look so damn <em>tidy</em>.</p><p>Harry had tried everything.</p><p>He had spent an entire night grazing Malfoy’s thighs under the table of the Ministry dinner for the war orphans. Resting his hand just where the thigh meets the groin.</p><p>Malfoy hadn’t missed one spot. His voice hadn’t faltered <em>once</em>. All he did to acknowledge Harry at all was looking at him with an imperceptibly raised eyebrow.</p><p>That night, he had fucked Harry slowly.</p><p>Not like, tenderly. Just. <em>Slowly</em>.</p><p>As Malfoy proceeded to drag his cock out centimetre by centimetre stopping when only the tip was inside, he stilled, perfectly composed, to say, “So you know how torturous that felt to me.”</p><p>And Harry looked up at him, trembling like a leaf, cock leaking incessantly, mind scattering with thoughts, trying to grasp <em>when</em> exactly Malfoy had felt like this. Harry certainly hadn’t noticed. Malfoy had been so self-possessed, even when Harry had started to get annoyed and directly grasped Malfoy’s hard-on under the table.</p><p>“I—” Harry couldn’t even talk. Malfoy always reduced him to that incoherent mess, only able to beg and arch to take more and more and <em>more</em>.</p><p>It didn’t even work when Harry tried to rim Malfoy. Harry really preferred to get rimmed, but he figured it was worth a try. After all, it was what would always make Harry come without even needing so much as to touch his cock.</p><p>Malfoy loved it. He arched into Harry’s touch and let a soft moan escape him when Harry’s tongue breached him and— that was it. The rest of the time he stayed there, arse in the air, hands curled into fists on the sheets, taking Harry’s tongue until he croaked, “Fuck, ‘m gonna come—” muffled against the pillow.</p><p>Harry had been so thrown by the ‘fuck’ that he almost didn’t notice Malfoy coming completely untouched. A second later, Malfoy was already on his back, breathing slightly altered, cleaning charm done.</p><p>“Was the best orgasm of my life.”</p><p>It made Harry blush. It made him happy. But for fuck’s sake. Harry wanted to see him lose that fucking composure.</p><p>Sometimes Malfoy let compliments slip past —you’re beautiful, look at you so open and warm for me, so fucking hot, you’re the best sex of my life— and still.</p><p>Harry wanted more.</p><p>It hadn’t been until <em>that</em> night. It was almost six months after the first time they’d fucked. They were drinking red wine in the veranda of Malfoy’s house and it was the first time Harry had seen Malfoy tipsy.</p><p>Cheeks softly rosed, tongue often slipping out to wet his lips, barely-there chuckles that made Harry’s heart skip beat after beat.</p><p>Exhilarating, that was. So he felt every inch the brave man everyone said he was and finally told Malfoy.</p><p>“There’s something I should tell you,” Harry said to his glass.</p><p>Malfoy turned his head to Harry, a playful smile tugging at his lips. “Dear, please, don’t tell me you’ve gone and fallen in love with me!” He put a theatrical hand on his chest and Harry couldn’t hold back the laughter that tumbled out of him.</p><p>“Gosh,” he said, shaking his head. “Please,” he added, willing his stupid, stupid heart to stop. beating. that. fast!</p><p>“No, it’s something more, uh… well, I guess there’s no good way to say this. Did you know I’m a certified Animagus?”</p><p>“Of course. The great Harry Potter is also a certified Animagus. What do you transform into? A majestic lion?”</p><p>“Err, I actually transform into a white wolf.” Harry took a deep breath, tilting his head to the moonlight and closing his eyes. It was reassuring, calling gently to him as it always did since he transformed the first time.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, Harry saw Malfoy watching him intently, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “So what? It’s not like you’re a werewolf, is it?”</p><p>“It isn’t,” Harry conceded with a smile. “But… there’s no explanation to it, but I do have some qualities… I don’t know. They told me sometimes you get some qualities of your Animagus animal, but, er…”</p><p>“Get to the point, Potter.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay. It only happens when there’s a full moon, but I get this kind of werewolf feature and when I have sex, I… form a knot with my partner.”</p><p>He’d said it in one breath, looking away from Malfoy’s face. When he turned again, it was to find Malfoy’s cheeks even redder and his breathing slightly quickened.</p><p>That was new.</p><p>After a tense silence, Harry relaxed against his seat, took courage to say the last part: “I don’t— there’s no need for us to… <em>do</em> it. Alright? I just wanted to tell you because I do need to knot someone. Sometimes the need is stronger and…”</p><p>Really.</p><p>Who would have thought.</p><p>Who would have guessed that this would be what breaks Draco Malfoy.</p><p>So now Draco Malfoy is.</p><p>
  <em>Trembling. Sweaty. Cheeks red, lips shamelessly apart, wanton, hair messily spread around his head.</em>
</p><p>“Fuck,” he whispers into the pillow, arse canted to Harry’s groin. “More, <em>more</em>,” he pleas, as he shivers uncontrollably.</p><p>Harry thrusts in harder, biting down Malfoy’s shoulder. It’s what? The fourth or fifth full moon they’ve spent together like this.</p><p>Malfoy turns his head to look at Harry. He’s at a weird angle, his hair is all plastered to his forehead, and he’s panting. He’s never been this beautiful.</p><p>“I…” he hesitates, rubs his forehead on the pillow. “I want to do this looking at you today. Do we have time?”</p><p>Oh yes. We do. Harry pulls off and they rearrange to be face to face. Malfoy hooks his hands under his knees and spreads open for Harry.</p><p>Jesus Christ. Draco Malfoy is always so tidy, so neat.</p><p>But once a month. Once a month Harry gets to see him like this.</p><p>When he’s buried deep inside Malfoy again, the moonlight creeps inside his bedroom and Harry takes a deep breath, thrusts in even deeper, more and more, to the chant of Malfoy’s rough voice begging to fill him, to fill him whole.</p><p>And then Malfoy’s coming, coating all over his chest, kissing Harry and Harry feels the first signs of his cock swelling and swelling again, pushing against Malfoy’s walls.</p><p>He’s so tight.</p><p>And Harry sees stars. He bites down Malfoy’s jaw and feels the salt from his tears, licks them away.</p><p>“Am I hurting you?” His voice is a growl, animalistic, possessive.</p><p>Malfoy shakes his head. “I’m just so fucking full. I can’t get enough, I can’t— <em>Merlin</em>.” He chokes on his words, crosses his ankles around Harry’s waist.</p><p>The knot is fully formed now. Harry feels his balls tightening as he starts coming, filling Malfoy’s hole with shot after shot. They both know it’s just the beginning.</p><p>And they both love it.</p><p>Malfoy looks up at Harry and he’s smiling— it’s open and unbridled, it makes Harry’s head spin. Then his lips shift, the smile turns into a smirk and he clamps hard around Harry’s knot until Harry cries out and starts coming again, feeling it start from the tip of his toes.</p><p>He’s so hard it’s almost painful and this time it lasts even longer than before. By the time it ends, Malfoy’s so full Harry can feel some of his come dripping out his arse, where they’re connected.</p><p>“Fuck, I can’t feel my legs.” Harry’s sweating like crazy, panting hard against Malfoy’s neck.</p><p>Malfoy just hums, shifts to tighten his legs around Harry. “I want you to fill every inch of me first,” he whispers into Harry’s hair, arching slowly to fuck himself on Harry’s knot.</p><p>Harry grunts, almost laughs in Malfoy’s face because damn it, if only people knew. If only they’d see <em>this</em> Malfoy.</p><p>But no. This Malfoy is only Harry’s to see.</p><p>“You’re mine,” Harry growls, pushing his cock to the point of almost pain into him, head spinning and balls aching.</p><p>He needs to come again, but he’s exhausted. Malfoy takes Harry’s head in his hands and raises it to look into his eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” he murmurs against Harry’s lips. “Yours. I love this. I love when you knot me. I feel safe,” he confides and that’s what makes Harry lose it.</p><p>“Oh my fucking—” Harry’s breath hitches and he keeps trembling as he comes a third time, knot pulsing and pulsing until he almost passes out.</p><p>“Potter,” Malfoy calls him after what feels like an eternity, tugging at his shoulder. “You’re crushing me, you big oaf!”</p><p>“‘m sorry.” With some difficulties, they rotate until they’re safely knotted together while cuddling close, knowing it won’t go away until the sun rises again.</p><p>Malfoy snuggles closer to Harry, pushing his cold feet in the middle of Harry’s, making him yelp as always because who the fuck has such cold feet and is still alive?!</p><p>But Harry loves this part even more than the sex. When Malfoy is cuddly and chuckling, and keeps murmuring things like, <em>that was amazing, your cock in me feels like paradise, please never stop making love to me</em>.</p><p>Harry hugs Malfoy to his chest— he’s already fallen asleep. It’s always like this when Harry knots him: Malfoy’s euphoric, ecstatic, electric with the need to feel Harry inside himself and just as they’ve finished, he immediately falls asleep in Harry’s embrace.</p><p>He thinks he hears Malfoy mumbling in his sleep.</p><p><em>Keep me close</em>, it sounds.</p><p>Harry spells the sheets to cover them up, kisses Malfoy’s ear. “All night long, love,” he murmurs back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Darlings, if you made it to the end, I'd love a kudos and a comment to let me know if you liked it. Thank you!❤️</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading! This work is part of the HP Animagus Fest. 🐉</p><p>Please show our content creators love and support by giving them kudos 💕 and comments 💌 on their work!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://hpanimagusfest.tumblr.com/"> You can check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates. </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>